The Sweetest Things
by OmniStrife
Summary: Zack has a question, and no one will answer it for him. He goes to Sephiroth for help, and not only does he get an answer to his question, he gets a fullblown demonstration. [yaoi ZxS oneshot lemony]


**A/N:** Heh. Well, I think my lemon-writing has reached a new level. This can, most likely, safely be considered one thrust short of full-blown porn (yes, all those puns were intended XP). Really, I didn't mean for it to be like this. I really did try to be tactful… and tasteful. But there are only so many limitations on kinky food sex as far as "tasteful" goes. XD

Okay, so. This came about one day when I was eating some strawberries in my kitchen. One thought led to another, and lo and behold, a plot bunny was born. I had much fun writing this. I hope you have fun reading it. And I'm sorry if the boys seem a little OOC. I figure they have to let loose every once in a while. *wink*

I'd like to say thank you to my wonderfully amazing friends, Phoenix Noir and NeoTroi79 for letting me bounce ideas off of them. Also, credit for the title goes to dear Phoenix.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these boys. I'm just playing with them. I swear I'll put them back when I'm done. ^_^

By the way, there's no real determined age for the guys. Assume Zack is in his late teens, Seph in his early twenties, and Cloud is… young. But Cloud's not really all that involved, so he doesn't really count.

Happy reading! -_^

* * *

"Zack, _please_ shut up."

"No, man! I really don't get it!"

"I need to study!"

"Just tell me what you think."

"No, Zack!"

"Come on, Cloud! I'm completely in the dark here!"

"Well, I don't have time to explain it to you. Go… ask Sephiroth or something."

A sigh. "Fine."

Footsteps echoed through the kitchen of the apartment the two boys shared in the Shinra training facility dormitories. The door opened and closed, and the young blond sighed, enjoying the sudden silence. Now, maybe he could finally get some studying in for that test on the many different kinds of materia. Running a hand through his blond spikes, he turned back to the page he'd been reading.

After a few tries of reading the same sentence over and over, the cadet finally realized that he wasn't concentrating at all on what he was doing. He sat back, annoyed at himself for letting Zack's curiosity spread to him. Pensively, he pursed his lips and wondered aloud:

"Why _are_ strawberries so sexy?"

* * *

"Seph! Are you in there? I have a question!"

Loud banging reverberated down the long hallway of the SOLDIER dormitories, each series of knocks followed by an almost desperate sounding male voice.

"SEPH-I-ROOOOTH!"

"What! Zackary!" A deep voice snapped as the door wrenched open. The dark-haired teen was about to knock again, but he just managed to stop his pounding fist before it collided with the General's face. The man didn't even flinch.

"Uh… well… I… had a question," the teen faltered.

Sephiroth raised one silver eyebrow. "And this question couldn't _possibly_ wait until sometime when it's not supposed to be quiet hours?"

Zack looked unsure. "Well… I… suppose it could have…"

"Very well, then. Goodnight, Zackary." The General made to close the door, but it was stopped by a bare foot.

"Wait, Seph! Couldn't you just answer my question? Since you're already here?"

With an agitated sigh, the silver-haired General turned and opened the door again. "What is it?"

Zack straightened his shoulders, suddenly feeling apprehensive about asking the General this question. It was an odd question, indeed, but Zack _had_ to know. "Well… my question… it's… well…"

Sephiroth folded his arms. "Out with it. I want to go back to bed."

At that moment, Zack realized, for the first time, that the General was not in his usual attire. Only a pair of black fatigue pants hung on his slender hips, and Zack had to fight not to stare. Damnit, how was he supposed to ask this question with Sephiroth dressed like that?

"If you're not going to ask, then if you don't mind—"

"No! I—I want to know," Zack interrupted. The older man stared at him expectantly with those scary, yet oh-so-sexy glowing eyes, green and ethereal. With a sigh, Zack decided to just spit it out. "Why are strawberries associated with being sexy?" he blurted.

A flicker of amusement flashed through those jade cat-eyes. "That's your question?"

Zack tried to stand tall, tried to remain professional in front of his General. "Yes, sir."

The General uncrossed his arms and eyed the wary soldier in front of him, that flicker of amusement crossing through his eyes occasionally. "Well, then, Zackary. I'd be happy to answer for you, but I'd rather not do it in the hallway." He stepped back, leaving enough room for the teen to enter. "Please… come in."

Zack had to make a conscious effort to not let his jaw drop. Sephiroth, the recurring theme of his wet dreams, was inviting him into his home. Granted, he was probably just going to answer his question and be done with it, but he was still a bit awestruck as he stepped through the doorway.

Sephiroth closed the door behind him. This was indeed a very interesting situation. "Have a seat in the living room, Zack. I… need a moment," he said, motioning with his hand toward a doorway.

Zack turned to the General, wondering exactly what he was hearing in the older man's tone, but did as he was told. He followed Sephiroth's gesture and sat down on the plush leather couch when he reached it, marveling at its softness. It looked brand new, and he absently wondered if Sephiroth ever used it.

He sat back, making himself comfortable, and strained his ears when he heard soft mumblings coming from another room. He stifled a giggle, trying to picture the great General Sephiroth talking to himself.

There was a sudden silence, followed by quiet footsteps, and Sephiroth appeared in the doorway of the living room, his hands clasped behind his back, and his face unreadable, except for that glimmer of amusement in those cat-eyes.

Zack folded his hands in his lap and looked up at the General. "Were you just talking to yourself?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

Sephiroth looked annoyed. "Of course not. I had to make a call."

Zack glanced at the clock on the wall across the room. "At 10:30?"

"It was an important call."

"Oh…" Zack twiddled his thumbs for a moment. "So… what about my question?"

Sephiroth's lips twitched for a second before his face fell to his usual stony glare. "Right. Well," he began, slowly crossing the room and gracefully sliding onto the couch next to Zack. Suddenly, a knock sounded from the direction of the front door. Sephiroth had been about to say something, but he held up a finger, and a tiny smile formed on his lips, making him look like a wolf eyeing a flock of sheep. The young soldier wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Excuse me," the General said, standing up and moving toward the door. Zack peered around the wall curiously, but all he could see was Sephiroth's bare back. He listened, but all he heard was, "Thank you."

He stared at the dark carpet for a minute. Sephiroth sure was acting strange. He hadn't planned on having to go through so much hassle just for an answer to a simple question. Well, perhaps not such a simple question. If it was so simple, he wouldn't have needed to come and bother Sephiroth.

"Now then." Zack was jolted out of his musings by a smooth, deep voice, and he looked up. His eyes widened as they met with humorous jade before traveling downward to lock on to what Sephiroth was holding: a whole tray of strawberries. Sephiroth allowed a grin to appear on his face. "Shall we answer your question?"

The teen was dumbfounded; rendered completely speechless. Surely Sephiroth had… he wasn't suggesting… He was probably just hungry. That had to be it.

Sephiroth smirked at the boy's obvious confusion. Putting his natural grace to good use, he stepped across the room and set the tray down on the coffee table, setting himself down on the couch again afterwards. With long, pale fingers, he reached over to the tray and took a strawberry gently, bringing it to his lips and licking away the small bit of juice that had escaped onto his thumb. He could almost hear Zack swallow.

He leaned back, sucking the strawberry and enjoying the sweet, sour taste that left his tongue tingling. He didn't need to look at Zack to know the boy was staring at him. He chuckled a little and bit off the tip of the strawberry, letting it linger in his mouth for a second before swallowing it. Slowly, he dragged his eyes over to the young man sitting next to him, and he mentally laughed at the boy's expression. He wished he had a camera.

Slowly, casually, Sephiroth moved closer to Zack, bracing himself on his free hand and leaning close to the boy's face. "Want one?" he asked, offering his half eaten strawberry to the younger man.

Zack attempted to speak, his voice coming out a little higher than he'd intended. "Seph… I… don't see how this… answers my question."

Sephiroth chuckled quietly and moved so he was kneeling next to his friend, leaning one arm on the back of the couch as he spoke. "You're right. Let's get a little more… in depth… with this explanation."

Zack just barely had enough brainpower to gasp as fingers trailed up his arm, leaving a tickling, tingling sensation. That, combined with the sweet strawberry that was pushed past his lips, was almost too much for him to handle, and he accidentally let out a quiet moan, mentally thanking whoever prepared the fruits, as they had cut off all the leaves.

Sephiroth's voice was right next to his ear, and he jumped a little. "They're sweet, aren't they?" Vaguely, he felt fingers dance to the hem of his standard white t-shirt. "Are you understanding yet, Zackary?"

This was unreal. All he'd been doing was pondering the reasons people thought strawberries were so sensual, and he only wanted to discuss it with someone. Though… Sephiroth's slightly sticky fingers ghosting over the flesh of his stomach, pushing his shirt up and over his head, was far better than sitting and talking. It was at that point that he realized something:

This was actually happening.

That thought seemed to fuel him, and he regained some of his brainpower; enough to at least make some kind of witty response to Sephiroth's question. With a grin, he looked into playful emerald eyes. "You know, I think I could use some more… explaining."

Sephiroth chuckled again as he reached for another strawberry. "I thought you might." The way they were sitting, Sephiroth had to reach over Zack, lean over his lap, to get to the tray. As the General leaned back after attaining his prize, the strawberry slipped from his fingers, and fell with a soft thud against Zack's bare chest, rolling down to settle right at his groin. "Oops…" Sephiroth quipped, feigning surprise. "I'm sorry, Zackary. Here… let me get that for you." As he spoke, his eyes never left those of the young recruit. The mischief behind the mako glow made Zack want to shudder.

However, nothing could have been as mind-blowing as what Sephiroth did next. Instead of just picking up the fallen berry, he leaned over slowly, gaze unmoving until his mouth reached the strawberry and he picked it up with his teeth. Zack's breath hitched in his throat as the older man's teeth passed the berry and clamped down right on the fabric of his pants, giving them a tug as the General pulled back, strawberry in its rightful place—right behind the most playful smirk Zack had ever seen, especially on Sephiroth. He resisted the urge to smirk back, and leaned over to get his own strawberry.

He held it in his fingers and looked at it, studied it. He could feel the General's eyes on him, and he again resisted a smirk. "You know, Seph… I still just don't see it." He took a bite. "What the hell's so sexy about a little berry?" he asked, trying to make his expression as innocent as possible as he chewed the bit of fruit in his mouth.

Sephiroth looked positively _evil _as he gently took the remains of Zack's strawberry from his fingers. Before Zack could blink, Sephiroth was straddling the teen's lap, berry poised right before Zack's slightly parted lips. "I can see," the silver-haired man began, "that this will take some work."

Zack's eyes widened as Sephiroth closed the gap between them. The older man's mouth was hot and soft and it tasted like strawberries, and Zack couldn't help the little noise that escaped him, his eyes fluttering shut. It was intoxicating, not only the taste, but the way the General's tongue seemed to dominate everything, yet still remain gentle and giving. He felt himself being guided downwards, and it was the least he could do to encourage it.

As soon as Zack was on his back, the soft leather couch cushioning him nicely, Sephiroth pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss and leaving Zack nearly gasping for air. With a short chuckle, the General put the nearly forgotten strawberry to the recruit's lips, watching as he took a bite of it, before pulling it away. He ran the half-eaten berry along the teen's jaw line, down the side of his neck, to his collarbone, leaving a trail of sticky, slightly pink-tinted juice, which he happily followed with his tongue.

Simultaneously, Sephiroth reached with one arm to pop the strawberry into Zack's mouth, and with the other arm, grabbed another berry, biting the tip off and continuing his trail. He traced every curve, every muscle in Zack's chest with the berry first, then cleaning up the juice with his mouth. Zack didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't think straight. All he could concentrate on was the exhilaratingly talented mouth traveling all over him.

He let out a gasp when a cold berry came in contact with his left nipple, followed immediately by a hot tongue, and the contrast in temperature made him feel the need to clench his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Sephiroth continued the trail downwards, but not before giving Zack's right nipple some of his attentions. The black-haired teen was losing focus by the minute, unable to concentrate on anything other than the mix of fruit and tongue sliding down his stomach… over his navel… down to the waistline of his pants…

Sephiroth snickered when he found evidence of Zack's obvious arousal confined in a way that looked to be almost painful under his pants. "Hmm… these need to go," he said as he straightened. "Hold this for me, will you?" he asked as he leaned forward and placed the strawberry between Zack's lips. "Don't eat it yet."

Zack only managed a nod and a muffled, "Mhmm." He wanted to eat the strawberry. The juices were dripping down into his mouth and he just wanted to devour it. It was all he could think about until he felt tugging on his pants. He opened his eyes, not having realized he'd even closed them, and lifted his head, trying to see exactly what Sephiroth was doing and the strawberry nearly fell from his mouth as he fought the urge to let his jaw drop. It wasn't Sephiroth's hands that were doing the pulling.

It was his teeth.

Zack watched in fascination as the General pulled open the button of his pants, then slid the zipper down with his teeth, that smirk never leaving his features as he stared back at the younger man. Once Zack's pants had been undone, Sephiroth grabbed them at the hem, and pulled them down, dragging himself down Zack's legs as he went. The teen thought he resembled a stretching cat, graceful and lean.

Sephiroth made his way back up Zack's body, placing kisses and small nips along the insides of his thighs until he reached the bottom of a pair of simple black boxers. He skipped over that area, much to the younger man's dismay, and continued all the way up to Zack's face. The recruit let himself fall back to the couch as the older man loomed over him, again looking feline, as if he were about to pounce. Slowly he lowered himself, bracing his body on his hands, which were on either side of Zack's ribcage.

As their lips met, Sephiroth bit through the strawberry, sending half of it into Zack's mouth, and keeping half for himself. The mixed tastes of juicy strawberry and juicy… well, Sephiroth, made Zack want to whimper. He could get used to this.

The General's entire body was pressed up against that of the young teen under him. One of his legs was wedged between Zack's and the recruit could feel _every_ movement of that leg… those hips… he wasn't sure if he wanted to scream for the torture to stop, or beg for it to continue. When sticky fingers tugged down his boxers, he settled more than willingly for the latter.

He should have expected it, but he didn't, and he couldn't help the loud gasp that wrenched through him when a slightly cold berry found the tip of his length, followed by that scorching tongue. Had it not been for the fingers wrapped tightly around the base, he probably would have exploded right then. His eyes clenched shut as the heat wrapped entirely around him, sinking into his very core. He gripped the sides of the couch as the berry's coldness slid down his inner thighs, and under him to tease his entrance.

"Seph…"

"Hmm?" Sephiroth hummed, making Zack arch his back as vibrations racked through him.

The teen managed a week chuckle between moans. "I have… a question…"

Slowly, the General let go of the raven-haired soldier's arousal, letting it slip out of his mouth, causing the boy to whimper rather pathetically. Just as slowly, he crawled up Zack's body, nibbling on the strawberry as he went. He was delighted to find that the recruit's taste mixed well with the tangy berry. "Yes, Zackary?" the silver-haired man asked when he got to the teen's face.

Zack grinned his ever-famous grin, his white teeth flashing charmingly. "Does strawberry juice have any effect on sperm count?"

Sephiroth actually laughed. "I'll check on that for you…" he said quietly as he nipped at the younger man's jawbone. He started to reach for another strawberry, but his arm was pulled back. He looked up into playful violet eyes.

"No, no, _Sensei_…" Zack teased, putting emphasis on the title. "It's time for a pop quiz. I want to show you what I've learned."

For once, the Great General Sephiroth was not prepared for his "opponent's" next move. He managed to keep his surprise concealed when he was swiftly flipped over so that he was underneath Zack. The teen smirked as he grabbed a handful of smaller strawberries, taking his time in picking them, and wiggling his hips purposefully, showing off his perfectly rounded bottom. Sephiroth's mouth watered.

Zack moved back to the General, strawberries in hand, and straddled the older man's thighs, a wicked grin on his face. "Now, _Sensei_, no touching these until I'm done."

Sephiroth mirrored the younger man's grin. "As you wish."

Zack slowly, decisively set each berry down on Sephiroth's body; one at the center dip in his collarbone, one on each nipple, one on his upper stomach, one in his navel… Sephiroth watched, amused. "Having fun?"

Zack looked at him and grinned again. "Oh yes." When he was finished, he propped himself on his hands and knees, causing him to hover over his General.

He lingered for a second, that grin never wavering. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to contin—"

He was promptly cut off by a rough kiss, one that left him uncharacteristically breathless. Just as quickly as he had started the kiss, Zack ended it, wrenching his mouth away to nip gently over the older man's jawbone, down his neck, to the first strawberry, which he picked up with his teeth. Without missing a beat, he moved back up to Sephiroth's lips to share the sweet berry between their mouths.

With a curt chuckle, the black-haired teen descended again, making sure to slide his naked lower half over the General's still-clothed hips, pressing them together. Sephiroth hissed in a breath, and Zack smirked triumphantly as his mouth took up exactly where it had last left off.

Sephiroth closed his eyes as Zack's slightly chilled tongue slid over the muscles in his chest, moving slowly to the strawberry on his left nipple. However, instead of repeating his earlier actions, he took his time, playing with the strawberry, twisting his tongue around it, rubbing it over the already hardened flesh. The silver-haired man forced himself not to shudder when the teen's mouth closed over the nipple and sucked gently, getting every last bit of strawberry juice. By the time Zack had finished his ministrations on the other nipple, Sephiroth was fighting to remain composed.

The darker-haired man had to stifle a laugh at the unusual reactions he was causing in the usually stoic General. He'd thought about this exact encounter on more than one occasion. Well… maybe not this _exact_ encounter—there certainly weren't any strawberries in any of his fantasies—but he had to admit that this was far better than anything he had previously imagined. He let his tongue trace the immaculately defined muscles of Sephiroth's torso, memorizing every inch, until he reached the strawberry he had placed in the General's navel. With a flick of his tongue, he scooped the tiny berry up, purposely dipping his tongue into the small crevice beneath it as he did so. Sephiroth let out a very pleasing whimper at the sensation.

Zack crawled up the General's slightly sticky body, lowering himself to rest on Sephiroth's chest. With a gentle kiss to the older man's mouth, he smiled. "How'd I do, Sensei?"

Their eyes met before the General spoke. "A+," he stated, deciding to play along with this silly student/teacher game. Zack beamed, obviously proud of his… work.

"Do I get a prize?"

Sephiroth flashed a grin at him. "Of course."

With surprising gentleness, Sephiroth flipped them both over, reversing their positions. He kissed Zack once quickly, before completely climbing off of him and standing, his back turned on the recruit. The younger man watched him curiously, grayish purple eyes appreciatively drinking in the sight of him. "Well, what do I get?"

Sephiroth turned slightly, regarding the teen with a sly expression. "You get a show."

Zack cocked a black eyebrow. "A show," he repeated.

Sephiroth smiled at him before turning his head away. "A show," he confirmed. The General leaned over, knowing he was being watched intently by a curious and deliciously naked recruit. He lifted a strawberry from the tray in front of him and pressed it to his lips as he turned the upper half of his body toward the teen. Their eyes locked as he slowly pushed it into his mouth, sucking on his own finger for a moment before pulling it free and licking his lips, which twisted into a sexy smirk as he ran his wet finger down his chest, quickly flicking over a nipple, just for good measure, and down to the button on his pants. As he undid his pants, he slowly turned the rest of his body toward the black-haired recruit, that smirk unwavering.

Deft fingers slid the zipper down, slowly revealing what lay beneath it. Zack was almost hypnotized, finding his mind unable to comprehend anything other than what was being done in front of him. Sephiroth realized this, and he mentally congratulated himself on accomplishing exactly what he had wanted to accomplish. He smirked as he turned his back on the recruit once more and slid his fingers in a couple of his own belt loops. In an agonizingly slow fashion, even for Sephiroth, the black pants slipped over his hips and down his thighs, exposing strong muscles nestled under milky skin. When the offending fabric was neatly pooled around the General's ankles, he stepped out of them and leaned over again to reach for a strawberry, giving Zack a completely different view than the last time.

Zack's head was spinning. With the way Sephiroth was teasing him, and his forgotten arousal painfully throbbing between his legs, he couldn't think of what to do with himself other than gape at the delectable sight before him. This fact rather disappointed the teen, because he'd imagined countless amounts of situations very much like this one, and it seemed that only in his head was he able to keep his wits about him. Not that he would trade the real thing for one of his fantasies, he just wished he'd known he would be so… well, stupid.

He was jolted out of his thought process when a warm body slithered up between his legs. He looked down just in time to see Sephiroth's mouth close over him again. It was so unexpected that he couldn't help but squirm and arch his back, gripping the plush leather in his hands tightly and letting out a gasp. Sephiroth laughed a little, sending shocks of vibration through Zack's entire body, and the younger man groaned.

"Seph…"

It was barely a whisper, but the General knew what it meant. Confidently, he maneuvered his mouth steadily, alternating between tongue and lips, applying different amounts of pressure in different places. It didn't take long for the teen to let loose a shuddering moan, and the silver-haired man was rewarded with a first-hand taste of the essence that was solely Zack.

As the recruit was catching his breath, Sephiroth slid himself up the well-built body, dropping a path of light kisses as he went. He briefly pressed their mouths together, and pulled back slightly, their lips gently brushing each other as he spoke.

"You taste like… strawberries."

Zack managed an airy chuckle. "Funny."

The General trailed a finger around the younger man's nipple. "I thought so." The silver-haired man settled himself next to the recruit and draped a leg over his thigh. For a moment, Zack could think of nothing more heavenly than his current position…

Until he felt something poking at his hip.

With a sly grin he turned his head to the older man. "It seems we have some… unfinished business to attend." For emphasis, he pressed his hip sideways, grinding against the pulsing hardness there and pulling a groan from the General's lips.

Deciding he liked this game, Zack turned his hips so he was pressed backwards against the older man and repeated his actions, knowing what he was provoking. Sephiroth growled and pressed back, one hand snaking around the teen's body to tease his length back to life.

Zack wrapped his hand around Sephiroth's, stilling it for a moment. "Seph… do you have any—"

"Little table with the lamp," the General interrupted, aware of what Zack needed. The raven-haired youth turned and reached over their heads, finding the table and pulling the small drawer open. After feeling around a bit, his fingers landed on a small tube, and he grabbed it. When he pulled his arm back, he briefly examined the object, and he just had to laugh.

"What?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack stifled his laughter so he could answer. "It's strawberry flavored!"

Sephiroth took the bottle and looked at it. "So it is. What a coincidence," he said amusedly.

The recruit took it back and snapped it open, and a sugary sweet strawberry smell filled his nostrils. With another laugh, he squeezed a bit onto his fingers, offering some to Sephiroth as well. Since his back was still to the General, he turned his head so he could whisper against the older man's mouth, "You do me, I'll do you."

At first, Sephiroth didn't quite understand, but his confusion quickly faded when a hand, slicked with strawberry flavored oil, wrapped itself around him and covered him in the sticky sweet liquid. Realizing what he was supposed to do, he quickly pressed two slippery fingers at the recruit's opening. As Zack wiggled his hips suggestively, Sephiroth pushed into him, delighting in the sound that found its way out of the younger man's mouth.

"Seph… I need you _now._"

More than happy to comply, and sufficiently prepared, Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Zack's waist and pulled him closer, burying his face in the recruit's shoulder as he slid into him. As soon as the tight heat engulfed him, he decided that trying to keep his composure was useless, not to mention it would be far less fun, and he allowed a loud groan to escape him. Zack's right leg lifted and draped over his own, opening his body up and allowing the General easier access. He took this as his cue to begin, and he started a blissfully slow rhythm, rolling his hips back and forth with utmost care.

Torture. Agonizing, frustrating, absolutely _beautiful_ torture. That was all Zack could think as his head reared back and rested on Sephiroth's strong shoulder. The General's movements were so gentle, Zack felt as though he was being caressed rather than taken. It was almost… loving. That thought warmed the younger man's heart.

He could feel every motion of the man moving inside him. He huffed out a shaky breath when that sweet spot was stroked, and lifted his arm to entangle his fingers in Sephiroth's angelic silver hair as the older man's mouth tenderly suckled on his collarbone. He didn't want this to end. He wanted it never to stop. It was too perfect.

"Seph… this is real, right? I'm… unh… not dreaming, am I?" Zack asked, too caught up in the moment to care that he might be giving a secret away.

"It's as real as you are beautiful, Zackary," the General answered back, nibbling a little on the recruit's earlobe.

Zack chuckled lightly. "So I _am_ just fantasizing then."

"Mmm… it's a good dream then… I must be caught in it too…" Sephiroth said wistfully.

But there was no way Zack was just dreaming this. His imagination simply wasn't that good. "It must be real, then," he said, more to himself than anything. Sephiroth didn't answer, instead wrapping his hand around the teen's arousal and touching him with just as much grace and gentleness as he'd been using all along.

At the feeling of the warm hand on his length, Zack couldn't help but want more. More contact, more movement… more anything, as long as it was Sephiroth. In an effort to get what he craved, the black-haired teen tightened his muscles around the General, silently urging him onwards, and grunted appreciatively when his requests were answered with a faster speed.

As the pace picked up, Zack knew he wouldn't hold out much longer, and from the noises he was hearing from the other man, he knew it wouldn't be long for him either. He turned his head and pulled Sephiroth's head down, bringing their lips together in a way that reflected the passion transpiring between them in other areas of their bodies. As their tongues danced together, the General's pace quickened, making Zack moan into the mouth he was currently devouring. Between the sensation of Sephiroth inside him, his hand around his weeping length, and his tongue in his mouth, Zack just couldn't contain himself. A great shudder wracked his body as his insides seemed to burst, a moan ripping through his throat and into Sephiroth's mouth. Within seconds he felt the General release into him, filling him with a new heat that gave him a sense of completion he'd never felt before.

Their lips parted, each panting to catch their breath. A slow smile spread over the silver-haired man's lips as he touched them lightly to Zack's temple. They lay together, still joined, just enjoying each other in the afterglow for a few minutes before Sephiroth spoke, a slight hint of humor lacing his voice.

"You fantasize about me?"

Zack felt a blush creep into his cheeks as he glanced up at the beautiful face hovering over him. "Well, yeah. It's not uncommon among the recruits, ya know."

Sephiroth seemed amused by this as he leaned his head down to whisper in his new lover's ear. "Are they good fantasies?"

Zack grinned. "They can't possibly compare to the real thing."

Sephiroth's lips twitched into a small smile at the compliment. Somehow, it meant more coming from Zack than it would from the other thousands of admirers he knew were in the world somewhere.

The younger man sighed contentedly and rested his head on Sephiroth's arm. The General smiled and kissed him, slowly pulling out of him as he did so. Zack whimpered at the loss, but the feeling soon faded and he just felt warm. Sephiroth rested his head on the recruit's chest, equally as content.

And that was when he noticed the tray of strawberries still sitting on the coffee table.

"Zack," he said, not lifting his head.

The teen sounded like he was half asleep. "Hmm?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "What shall we do with those?"

Zack lifted his head to glance at what Sephiroth was referring to. With a short laugh, he replied, "I dunno."

They were silent for a moment before Zack's eyes widened and he grew an evil smirk as he turned to his lover.

"Uh oh," Sephiroth said with a laugh. "What's that look for?"

Zack grinned maliciously. "…Got any chocolate syrup?"

* * *

**A/N: **So... XD I dunno how it got so sappy in the middle there, but I've decided I like it. I figured that Seph isn't so badass _all_ the time. He gets all his action on the battlefield, so I picture him being a very gentle lover… you know… sort of a make-up for the rest of the time when he's not allowed to be nice. Lucky Zack. XD

Well, this fic certainly made me realize how much I dislike the word "nipple." My dear friend Phoenix Noir tried to cure me of this resistance, but alas, it's still just a weird word. But it did make for a very entertaining conversation:

*5-minute silence*  
Omni: "Nipple! …nope, still weird." XD

And, before you ask, no, I'm not doing a sequel or anything with the chocolate. I'll leave all that to your own imaginations. XD

Review please! And make me a happy author. ^_^


End file.
